<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazing by science_frogger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258504">Stargazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/science_frogger/pseuds/science_frogger'>science_frogger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Cadets, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Shadam, Star Gazing, adashi, just cute bois hanging out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/science_frogger/pseuds/science_frogger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Shiro sneak out of the Galaxy Garrison to watch a meteor shower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm night during the summer. Adam and Shiro were planning to sneak out of the Galaxy Garrison to watch the meteor shower in the desert. Cadets were not allowed outside during curfew and they knew they would get in trouble for this, but the pair were used to going on risky adventures together. A few years back they had found a small opening in the fence surrounding the back of the dorms, possibly cut open by older cadets. It was their little secret and they made sure to use it well.</p><p>“You got the snacks?” asked Shiro, as he hastily pulled on his jacket. Adam pulled out a bag stuffed with crisps and and fizzy drinks from under his bed. “C’mon, we gotta be quick.” They snuck out of their dorm from the window. It was sometime after midnight and the Garrison was quiet. They ran to the opening, removed the piece of old wood covering it and squeezed through. No one saw or heard them as they ran across the desert to the small mountain range nearby. </p><p>They went over and sat themselves down on some rock, distributing their snacks. “This is gonna be fun” said Adam, as he ripped open his pack of Lays. “I’ve always wanted to come here and watch the stars. There’s no pollution here to block the light.” As they made themselves comfortable, Shiro pointed out the first streak of light. “It's beautiful,” he said, awestruck, “i'm gonna be up there someday. On faraway planets near the stars.” Adam loved it when his best friend talked about his future dreams. He always looked so hopeful and happy. </p><p>“That's the Perseus constellation,” Adam explained once the other had gone silent, “which is the point from where the meteors are appearing. That's why it’s called the Perseid's shower.” He was afraid Shiro would get bored of his nerdy rambles, but the other boy was amazed. Adam went on to tell stories of the Greek hero Perseus. “Takashi,” he said once he was done telling him about how Perseus killed Medusa, eyes still glued to the sky “we should do this more often.” Shiro agreed. “I love hearing you talk- I mean- um…” He blushed a little. He liked Adam a lot, but not in that way. At least, that’s what he thought. </p><p>Luckily, Adam didn’t notice his roommate blush. He was too immersed in the shooting stars up ahead. They were silent for a while, enjoying each other’s company. All they heard was the occasional crackle of the crisps bag and each other’s breaths. The night was beautiful and the temperature was cool in the desert. Everything was calm and peaceful. “Adam,” Shiro finally broke the silence, “do you think there are aliens up there?”</p><p>“Huh? Aliens?”</p><p>“Yeah, green people living somewhere out there far from here.”</p><p>“Honestly Takashi, I don’t know. There could be, but it would take years to develop the technology to find them.”</p><p>Shiro remained silent. Adam looked over to his friend and smiled. “You really don’t think you’ll actually meet them, do you? They could be light years away, not knowing we even exist.”<br/>
“That’s too bad.” They both looked over at each other and laughed. Shiro swore it was the best moment of his life. Seeing Adam’s face light up was amazing. He was always so serious during the day. Moments like these were rare and Shiro made sure to always remember them. Adam on the other hand, felt so full. He was so happy, so calm, sitting here with the person he cared most about. There was always the stress of exams, homework and the strict Garrison rules keeping him from being free. But out here in the desert he felt comfortable to express himself all he liked, and Shiro was a great listener. </p><p>They spent the rest of the night together, watching the stars and the meteors shoot by and enjoying each other's presence. It was perfect, two cadets watching the stars as they began to realize in their minds how much they loved each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please comment if you want me to make this a series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>